Farthest From the Sun
by TheHauntedMushrooms
Summary: He terrified her. How his black eyes stared into hers, unwavering. How his frigid lips brushed her ear. How he played with her mind, leaving feeling like a broken toy, forsaken and forgotten. How he would never, ever let her go. (slightly AU, mature and dark themes!)
1. Chapter 1: Fleeting

_My first ever fanfiction oh my goodness! I'm so excited and nervous! Please be gentle and don't make me want to die of shame xD I think I cracked my jaw chewing on a mint ;-; _

_Also this was a little more AU than originally planned so be nice XD _

_Rated M for language, violence, adult situations ( *pelvic thrusts*) and dark content! _

_I do not own Legend of Zelda, for if I did...ooooh the things I would do ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p>Laughter.<p>

There is really nothing like it. That distinct sound of joy often accompanied by the whir of toys, soft whistle of the wind, or the calls of animals. However at this moment in time, the shrieks of delight were caused by only two sources.

At the base of the grand statue of Hylia, a couple of children argued playfully. One bashfully tried to yank something from the grasp of the other who was keeping it from her reach, grinning. It was easy for him because of the height he had on the younger girl. He would hang it tauntingly in front of the girl's face, but when she tried to grab it, he would jerk away to her distress.

"Link! Give it back! Oh, Don't look at it!" she cried while stretching out her arms to frantically pull her belonging from the older boy.

"What is this even supposed to BE?" He cheekily taunted as he dodged her feeble attempts while studying the drawing pad.

He turned it upside down, and then sideways with a feigned look of contemplation plastered over his handsome features. With a mischievous gleam in his sapphire orbs, he glanced at the flustered girl over to his left. She had stopped with her futile efforts and reduced to huffing and glaring. Her little hands were clutching at the fabric of her dress and her disheveled hair was sticking out in random directions. He fought the sudden urge to smooth it down. The pink blush tied the whole look together and he had to pause to admire the picture before him.

He smirked and tossed the black notepad back to his friend. Zelda stumbled, but managed to awkwardly catch it with one hand. She shoved it under her arm and stormed off, with a generous amount of rude faces made. Link laughed and jogged up to his fuming companion.

"Zelda, it was good! I promise, it was perfect. You will get an A in art class for sure." He added a charming smile for good measure.

"Oh, why don't you just go away? I should never have showed you. You have _always_ been one for kind and sincere words, Link. You were _just _the person to go to for a caring opinion! How could you NOT know who this was?!" She half pointed half smacked her drawing and expected an immediate answer.

Link, unsure of what to say, merely cupped his chin with his hand and chewed on his thumb. He honestly had no idea what it was. It looked to have been sketched by someone who hadn't slept in ten days and been jacked up on those bizarre purple and white potions found at the market. How could someone so beautiful create something so utterly horrible? At loss for an answer, he just said what he could:

"It...is...Pipit caught in a windstorm while on a mission to deliver some pumpkin soup!" He proudly finished.

He grinned impishly at the furious Zelda who answered by pelting him with crunched up pieces of paper. He cried out as one hit him right in the eye. Accepting this challenge, he started picking up the forsaken amo and fired it back at her with a laugh. Zelda couldn't help but giggle herself and in the heat of open warfare, the insulted picture was long forgotten.

Her pink lips curled into a wide smile as the sunlight shimmered in her golden hair. It caused her creamy skin to glow and create a rosy flush to her cheeks. The cherry blossom-pink gown swirled at her feet as she tiptoed around the lush grass and flowers, searching for more things to aid her against her childhood friend.

"Was it not Pipit? 'Cause it sure as heck looked like him!" Link called out as he flung a yellow-tinged ball of paper towards her general direction.

He growled as it didn't even come within four feet of her, and ducked down before he could be hit again in the face.

"Well, it wasn't _supposed_ to be, but hey! I had to do a significant figure in Skyloft history, so why not? He won last year's Wing Ceremony! It was actually-Ack!-Link! Watch where you fling those! "

"All's fair in love and war, Zelda!", Link roared in a furious battle cry and he hurled another ball of fury.

It was easily caught in the hand of a tall figure that approached the two people. He had paused at the base of the steps to catch the piece of flying parchment before continuing his ascent up to the platform where the fight was occurring. With a flick of his wrist, the paper was sent whirling back to Link, and hit him square in the mouth.

"I'm surprised at your horrible aim, Link. I thought I had trained you better than that!".

"Pipit!" Both teenagers exclaimed at once.

Zelda hurriedly scooped up several sheets of paper and crammed them into her notepad. Pipit chuckled softly as he handed her another piece of scribbled parchment and she quickly grabbed it. Pipit carefully took in Zelda's bashful appearance and gently smiled. She refused to meet his eyes and was looking anywhere but him. After all, he was the most respected student in Skyloft and she was _supposed_ to be practicing her ceremonial speech for the festival two days from now. Pipit had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing in her face as he realized the reason of her obvious distress. She thought he was going to tell her father...

"So, how is the speech going, Zelda?" He picked a flower from her hair with grace. "It appears that you are having a...distraction."

He tossed his head over to Link, who hurriedly approached the two. Link sent a slightly embittered look at Pipit, obviously disappointed to have his moment with Zelda cut off so abruptly. Pipit grinned at Link, well aware of the quiet boy's affections towards the blonde girl, as was every other civilian of Skyloft. Most just quietly gossiped about it, while others were bold enough to make passing remarks, all in good nature of course. However, Pipit felt as though he was allowed to be a little more daring in his taunts to Link's expense. He was Link's best friend, after all.

"I-...I ran into Link on my way back to…..Well, I thought maybe I could- take a break from rehearsing my speech-...and well..I-" Zelda frantically sought to find the words that would convince Pipit to keep quiet.

Pipit cocked his head at the struggling girl, positioning his hands on his hips. He could see why Link was so enamored with her. She was certainly quite charming, her looks made her the most beautiful creature in their tiny town, and her grace made her the envy of almost every female. Often, he pondered why he didn't harbor feelings for Zelda the same as Link did. Maybe it was the intimidation of her father, the Headmaster of the School. Maybe it was the fact Link cared for her so.

As Pipit stood before her, he finalized a frittering thought that has crossed his mind several times before. There was something unnerving about that blonde child. Now, not unnerving as though he feared Zelda's holy status or was afraid even of the girl herself.

It was the ominous atmosphere that surrounded her. It hinted to something dark that lurked in the shadows, watching, foreshadowing the future. He could sense it when she played her harp or danced at flower festivals. She was like a beacon of light in a crumbling, devastated world. Maybe he was over exaggerating, but Zelda was not meant to mingle with ordinary folk, he was sure of that…

"...-So please, don't tell my father! I only wanted to show Link my drawing!" Pipit was jerked back into reality to a flushed Zelda up in his face. Pipit's blue eyes widened for brief second, before returning to their old familiar glint. What was he thinking, that Zelda was unsafe? Shifting his weight to the other leg, he reached out, taking Zelda's chin in his large hand.

"Listen here, you little squirt, I'm not gonna say a word to your daddy. What do you think I am?"

After placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, he winked at Link for good measure, before sauntering off, leaving the Zelda and Link alone again.

Link squinted his eyes in Pipit's direction, before turning his attention to the lovely girl before him, but Zelda was already yards away, running back to her quarters. Tilting her head back over her shoulder, she smiled sweetly and waved a small hand in the air, her golden hair glinting in the sunlight.

Link hesitantly raised a hand back at her. He almost went after her, before stopping himself. He sighed, leaning against the Goddess Statue.

_I'll tell her today….Today, for sure!_

* * *

><p>Zelda swung open her wardrobe doors, her cerulean eyes sorted through her various dresses for something appropriate to wear for today's celebration. Scanning each one thoroughly, she picked out a mint green one and held it up to her delicate frame, scrutinizing herself in the mirror. Her still damp hair clung to her face, her skin tinged pink from her hot bath. She tossed the dress on the bed, displeased. When half of her garments were strewn across the room, she finally decided on a dress of white and pink.<p>

Slipping the silken sheath on, she hastily buttoned the back, before donning her shoes. She glanced at the clock, and then relaxed when she saw that she had a few minutes to spare. Zelda perched at her vanity, squeezing the excess water from her long yellow strands. _Almost dry…._The girl reached for a small wooden box that sat on her vanity desk. Her long fingers twisted the top off before she swirled her pinky in the creamy pink substance. She hardly ever wore makeup, but today she wanted to look extra special for him. _Link…_

Her cheeks flushed so brightly, she didn't even need the rouge. She bit her lip, fighting a small smile at the thought of him. Link and her were childhood friends, they always spend a large portion of time together. Some people teased them, commenting about how they were like siblings. _Or maybe something else..._. She shook her head, her blonde hair whipping around. No, she couldn't think of Link that way! Besides, there was no way he would like someone so plain and uninteresting.

Link was adventurous, excelling in sword fighting and tracking. She could maybe make a potion every fortnight that wouldn't explode. He was popular and well-liked, every girl fawned over him. Link was so easy around people..so charming and gentle. She always felt self-conscious...Most of the time, other students didn't want to interact with her. Their conversations quieted down whenever she entered a room and some made excuses to leave. Link never did. He would eagerly greet her and attempt to include her in the now one-sided conversation. Maybe she just wasn't meant for social things…..which is why she dreaded what was coming.

Every year at the Loftwing Festival, she was required to play the role of the Goddess. She hated it. She truly enjoyed playing her harp and taking on the role of someone so highly honored. No, that wasn't it. It was being in front of the entire population of Skyloft. It made her almost sick…

_Bang! Bang!_

Zelda was jolted out of her stupor by the abrupt knocking of her father, telling her that it was time to go. Smoothing her hair down, she pinched and pulled at her little chubby cheeks, forcing them into a smile.

_Deep breaths...Time to shine._

* * *

><p>Link looked over the horizon of people. <em>She should be here by now...<em>He absently cracked his knuckles. Pipit gave his friend a short jab to the shoulder, impatiently wanting his attention back.

"Ow! Hey, what was that?" Link hissed at his friend, rubbing the tender spot.

"Look, she will be here. Relax, mate." Pipit crossed his arms over his chest, in mild annoyance. "So…," he grinned wolfishly, "are you gonna tell her?"

"Excuse me? Tell her what?" Link forced causality as he reached to play with his belt.

"You knooooow! Come on, man, you've liked her for what, three years? Tell her!" Pipit straightened his hat. "Worse case scenario, she shoots you down."

Link winced at those harsh words. _Would she really shoot me down? _Pipit noticed how uncomfortable his words had made Link. He gave Link a brotherly shoulder nudge, trying to put some salve on the emotional wounds he had inflicted. He was about to say something when the music began…..The most ethereal sound he had ever heard.

All attention turned to the Goddess Statue. The pure sunlight shown on this lone figure, standing in her glory. Her dress swirled about her feet as she swayed seemingly with the wind. Her pale skin and hair was illuminated by the sun, as her hands danced across the wires on her instrument. Every stroke released a beautiful chord into the air, blending to create one perfect harmony. For a second, everyone in the audience believed they were standing before the very Goddess herself.

Once the song finished, Zelda opened her eyes, content with her performance. She smiled brightly, and turned to face the crowd. Her smile slipped off her face, as she saw the expressions of countless people surrounding her. Her hands grew clammy and her mouth became dry as they stared. She could feel sweat creeping up in her back. She was felt as though she was about to melt right into the ground…_S-someone...help me..._

Link saw his friend's growing distress, and quickly came to her aid. Stepping away from the crowd, he went to Zelda's side, taking her slender hand in his, entwining their fingers together. He looked down at her with smiling eyes. She looked sheepishly up at him, thankful. He cheered loudly and the audience followed in suit, applauded the girl and her wonderful skills. Zelda tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her moist hands on her dress. She just wanted out of there as soon as possible.

As the crowd began to disperse, Link turned to look at Zelda, who was gazing at their still-combined hands. He tightened his grasp ever so slightly. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say three little words….

"Yo, Link! Get your ass over here man, the competition is starting!" Pipit yelled over the clamor.

Link paused, jaw clenching as he tilted his head to the obnoxious brown-headed twit. Link glanced at Zelda and then back to Pipit, hoping that his friend would catch the drift. Pipit's grin morphed into a pained expression before awkwardly backing away, turning his attention to the green-haired girl to his left, apology spilling out of his demeanor, only understood by Link.

"He's right, Link! Come on, let's go! You have to win this!" Zelda tugged at his sleeve, leading him to the flying dock.

Link stumbled behind her, feeling his confidence deflate, as he resigned to saving the confession for another time. He tried to smile back at the beaming girl, but it came out more as a grimace. Zelda noticed this and gently brushed some hair back from his face.

"You can do this." She whispered sweetly. With that, Zelda retreated to her post where she was to bid the new knights good luck.

Pipit walked over to a sulking Link and slapped him hard on the back.

"Uhm….my bad." Pipit's awkward apology send Link flying over the edge.

"You asshole! I was almost…..Gah-!" Link repeatedly punched Pipit in the arm.

"Whoa, hey! Chill out, man; you will get another chance! Once you win the competition- Oh wait! You won't!" Pipit laughed, hopefully trying to get his friend's mind off women.

Link blinked for a moment, and then laughed, biting the bait. Both boys raced up the edge of the dock, the sky winds flowing in their hair, as they leaned forward, eager to show the other who was boss. Silent taunts were being shared between the two, the confession of feelings momentarily forgotten.

Once Zelda commenced the competition, Link hurled himself off the edge into the sky. He was not prepared for the experience. At first, the breath was knocked out of him, and the wind whipped at his eyes, making them water. He could swear his stomach was coming out of his mouth, and his instinct was to curl himself into a tiny ball, maybe that would absorb the fall.

"Link! Whistle, call your bird, man! I am not saving your ass!" Pipit's voice was barely audible, but it snapped Link out of his temporary shock.

He whistled. Nothing. He whistled again. Nothing. _Oh Goddess, I'm going to be splattered! _Link continued to whistle, as the clouds rushed to greet him. _NOOOOOOOO-!_

He was jerked hard by his back, whip-lashing Link's neck. Link twisted around to see this huge flaming bird carrying him, a claw clutching at his shirt. Link half-gasped, half-grinned, swinging his leg around to properly mount the loftwing. _About time, you bloody thing,_ he thought goodheartedly.

He soared through the air, hearing the gasps from the crowd below. He dove through every hoop, scored every goal at lightning speed. He laughed out loud, throwing his hands in the air, basking in the warm sunlight. He had won the competition.

Pipit flew up beside him, long enough to say a hateful remark that was lost to the wind, before diving down, landing on Skyloft soil.

Link, however, was not ready to give up this splendid feeling of bliss quite yet. He made laps around the isle, soared to little chunks of land surrounding his home that he had never traveled to. Oh, how he loved it.

"I knew you would do it!" Zelda approached her friend on her own loftwing, gleefully giggling, hardly able to contain her excitement. He smiled at her, pausing to admire her beauty. She truly was perfect.

"Uhm…..Zelda….We have been friends for so long, you know….and I think I have fe-"

"What? Link, I can't hear you!" Zelda's voice strained to call out to him.

"I think I have feelings for you." Link mentally slapped himself as he heard his voice crack.

"I'm sorry I can't-"

"I LIKE YOU!" Link shouted at the poor blonde girl.

Link instantly felt like a moron.

Zelda's blue eyes stared at him, as her mouth gaped open. Link felt like chopping off his own head and giving it to Groose to play kickball with. _That wasn't supposed to be like that!_ Link buried his face in his collar, looking anywhere but her.

At first, he thought he imagined it. Then, it grew louder. He turned to his right, to see a laughing Zelda. Her cheeks were flushed pink, as she leaned over her reins, unable to contain herself. The sound so pure, it sounded like the tinkling of bells. She reached up to wipe a tear from her eye

"E-excuse me?" No matter how endearing the sight was before him, he did not appreciate being laughed at.

"I'm sorry!" Zelda said, an occasional giggle bubbling through her words. "I just…..After all this time….What timing!" She smiled, her pink lips tilted upwards.

Link gave her a crooked smile and shrugged, a rosy blush tinging his own cheeks.

Zelda now looked over at Link fondly, laughter fading, leaving a sweet atmosphere. Her sapphire orbs shone brightly through her black lashes as they looked down, thinking of the best way to phrase her feelings. She leaned close to him, keeping her bird near his. She thoughtfully bit her bottom lip as her eyes glanced back up at him.

"Link….I like you-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Time seemed to freeze for a brief moment, capturing this moment.

Then, Hell shattered it.

A horrible screeching sound attacked Link's ears, causing his hands to fly up to his head, trying to block out the horrible noise. His loftwing desperately tried to escape the swirling destruction around them, as the winds grew stronger, whipping at Link's face, scratching it raw.

Link couldn't see, couldn't hear, could barely understand what was happening.

"LINK!"

_ZELDA! _

Zelda had been flung from her loftwing and was now plummeting towards the Surface, twisting violently in the air like an abused toy.

Link gripped at his reins, yanking the bird in Zelda's direction. Roaring winds shrieked in his ears and blocked his vision, but he kept going. He heard her screaming his name.

"REACH FOR ME!" He cried, as he thrust his arms towards hers.

She desperately stretched her hand out to his. Only their fingertips grazed.

Link's loftwing gave in to it's instincts and tore itself away from the storm with a shouting, hysterical Link on its' back.

Zelda was gone.

* * *

><p>A lone figure sat slumped in his throne, legs swung lazily over the arm. A white-gloved hand propped up a chiseled jaw, while the other casually swirled a small crystal ball about in his palm. His white attire contrasted sharply with the darkness around him, blending into his skin and matching his neatly-styled hair. The only that that mirrored the atmosphere surrounding him was his eyes.<p>

He had the blackest eyes.

So dark, you could barely differentiate between his pupil and iris. He liked it that way, it unnerved anyone who looked into them. No one could stand his gaze for long.

At the moment, he was idly watching the orb twist in his fingers with a vague disinterest. Watching the two Skyloft children awkwardly ramble and trip over their feelings had given him a slight migraine. Reaching up to rub his brow, he glanced at the sphere out of the corner of his eye, to notice the blonde girl tumbling from her hovering home down to the barren surface below. He had just enough time to see where she fell before the gem went cloudy. Somewhere in the Faron Woods…..

His grip tightened on the small object, before it shattered under the pressure. Crystal shards scattered the floor, but not one even marred the cool flesh of his hand.

He rose from his seated position, bits of crystal crunching under his feet. He snapped his fingers, his burgundy cape immediately wrapping around his tightly muscled shoulders. With a faint sigh, he snapped again, vanishing from the room, leaving only a trail of ascending geometric shapes.

_She better not be bruised too bad._

* * *

><p><strong>*Stares at the paper* I realized I forgot a lot of the original story ;w; I started this fanfic over two years ago and finally finished it within two days. Also, I know this came across as a Zelink story and I can assure you, it's not! XD Things will pick up more next chapter...if…..it's good enough to continue w I also noticed that Link is extremely OOC and for that, I AM NOT SORRY! also I know there are grammar mistakes that I didn't catch! DX Ill get better I swear!<strong>

**anyways! Please leave a review! :D Always welcome!**

**Keep on shroomin' =^..^= (not the drugs Dx )**


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

_Woo! Chapter 2 is up! :D_

_first off, I want to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to view my story! :) _

_I want to thank Inuhana, Artizaptres101, and Astrozerk for going to exta mile and following and favoriting! 3 I know this might come across very creepy but it was so nice XD made me happeh!_

_ALSO! Thank you "Cool Kid" for giving me my first review! ;A; 3 That made my entire day! I hope this chapter is good!_

_Also, this took me forever to figure out how to upload a new chapter, sorry XD_

_ENJOY!_

_I own nothing! Unfortunately…._

* * *

><p>Zelda didn't move. Whether she couldn't, or just wouldn't was of no importance. She didn't even try. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her tiny hands gripped so hard at the grass that her knuckles turned white. She didn't cry or even make a sound. She was in complete shock. <em>That didn't happen. It's just a dream. I'm not here….<em>Where was here exactly? Her shoulders hunched forward as she curled in on herself.

She peeked through her bangs. Green. All she saw was green. She blinked and opened her eyes a little wider, lifting her head slightly. The world was blurred and she could barely make out the forms of trees. Using what was left of her strength, she pushed herself from the ground and unto unsteady legs.

She let out a small cry of pain, and quickly yanked up her dress. Her ankle was purple and swollen. It felt worse than it looked. Zelda leaned against a tree for support, as her trembling hand reached up to her head to wipe away to hair that clung to her face. She felt something wet and pulled her hand back to see blood on her fingertips.

She was not concerned with that however, as she became increasingly aware of her surroundings. The daze of the fall was wearing off, so the shaky girl looked from from side to side. Strange, tall trees grew all around her, blocking much of her view. The grass was prickly and tall, unlike her grass at home. _Home..._She froze. She was not in Skyloft. She was somewhere else.

"L-...Link?" She whispered the only name that came to mind. "Link..? Link...?! LINK!"

Zelda's breathes became ragged and short as panic sent jolts through her body. She cried out his name, desperately hoping he would hear her.

Then, it hit her.

He isn't here. He can't be.

_I'm not in Skyloft. I'm...I-...I'm on….on the Surface! _

Zelda paused….her mind unable to fully comprehend the situation she was in. The terrified girl wrapped her hands around her frail body, hugging herself to give the illusion of some comfort. She began to rock back and forth slightly, her head buried into her arms. She didn't notice the blood seeping into her sleeve. She didn't cry. She tried to block everything out. For a minute, she did it. Smiling, blue eyes appeared in her mind, along with a visage of blonde hair and a cheeky grin. Some of the tension eased from her shoulders.

Zelda felt a small poke on her hand. Then, again. She thought it was a piece of grass, and moved her arm away. She felt it again. Peering through her long hair, her tired eyes looked to see what it was. She blinked.

A teeny, pudgy creature with beady eyes and a small beak, which was poking her hand gently, had plopped itself down only a few millimeters from her hand. It appeared to be fascinated with the peachy color of her skin. She had fully turned her head around to get a proper look at the small forest inhabitant, her interest piqued just as much as his was. Zelda moved her index finger slightly.

The creature squeaked before tucking up, turning over to reveal a small bushel of grass sticking out of it's back. _It's….trying to pretend to be...a plant? _

She fought an urge to giggle. Now, giggling at a time like this would be irrational, crazy even. The more she looked at the quivering bush, however, the more endeared she became. She had always had a spot for cute things.

"Hey...Don't be afraid...it's ok.." she said softly, bending down to be a little closer.

The creature stopped shaking, but remained in a tight ball. Zelda held out her tiny hand and placed it on the ground near it. She cooed quietly, trying to coax it out of hiding.

It lifted it's head before unraveling, standing at it's full height which was only a few inches. Taking a teeny step forward, and then another, it waddled its' way over to Zelda's outstretched hand. Poking it gently, it hesitantly crawled onto her hand. Zelda lifted him up, close to her face, and with her other hand, patted him sweetly on the head. The creature made a pleasant trilling noise, leaning up to her fingers.

Zelda paused. Taking a moment from snuggling the forest cutie, she looked at it seriously.

"Do you know where I am?" She asked.

The creature just looked at her blankly.

Sighing shakily, she gently put him down on the ground, before covering her face with her hands. The pudgy thing appeared confused, and made a disappointed sound at the loss of contact.

Zelda ran through different scenarios in her mind. Surely, Link would come for her. When? How? Should she stay here and wait? Should she find shelter? Are there dangerous things in the forest? Did anyone know even where to start looking for her?...Would they even try?

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a rustling in the bushes. The tiny creature jumped and dashed behind Zelda. Zelda rose with difficulty from her seated position, backing up against the tree as the rustling grew louder. Twigs snapped and leaves rattled. Zelda desperately looked around her anything she could use as a weapon. Nothing.

She couldn't run and she couldn't fight. Zelda froze, there was nothing she could do.

A tall figure emerged from shrubbery, the stark whiteness almost blinded Zelda. The tall woman, brushed some leaves from her crimson cape, before turning her attention towards Zelda. They stood about three yards from each other. Zelda stood, motionless, in apparent shock. The woman stood casually, weight on her back leg, hands hanging by her sides. Her white hair blew in the wind slightly, lifting it off her cheek, so Zelda could catch a glimpse of a black shape on her cheek.

She was truly beautiful. That terrified Zelda the most.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim took in the sight of the girl before him. This was her, the incarnation of the Goddess herself. His black eyes roamed over her dreadful appearance and tsked. Her blonde hair clung to her face and mud was smudged on every bit of exposed flesh. Her dress was torn and stained. <em>How fitting,<em> he thought with bitter irony. He then noticed dark red on her hands and smeared on the right side of her face. His eyes narrowed.

Taking a few steps towards the girl, he disregarded her growing apprehension. She stuttered in fear, but he ignored her. Only when he was less than a foot away from her, she cried out and stretched out her hands in a feeble attempt to stop him.

He paused, sliding his gaze down to her bloodied hands, and then back up to her terrified, sweaty face. He cocked his head to the side, slightly puzzled at her reactions. Did she really think she could stop him? His lips twitched in mild annoyance, as he pushed her arms out of his way.

There was a deep gash right above her eye and a few bruises on her cheek and upper shoulders. Her lower lip had a small cut. She was caked in mud and dirt.

"Damn." He sighed in frustration. Did she hit every single branch on her way down?

As he inspected the wound on her head, the girl quietly whispered something.

"P-please don't hurt me….Please…," He could hear how her voice choked up as she wept. How disgusting.

He growled quietly. Her crying ceased.

His disappointment at her horrible condition caused him to be less than gentle with her, as he grabbed her arm, pulling her sleeve up. He didn't hear her small cry as he turned her arm every way. The flesh appeared somewhat unmarred, save a few bruises here and there. He repeated the same process with the other arm. When he reached to pull up her skirt, she shrieked in protest, yanking the fabric from his grasp. His jaw clenched. He was not in the mood for dealing with fake modesty.

"Don't flatter yourself," he hissed, as he wretched the skirt from her fingers, revealing the smooth skin of her legs.

He inspected carefully, until he saw her destroyed ankle. It was sprained certainly, if not cracked. He touched it lightly, and he felt her tense up beneath his hands. _Great._

He had seen enough.

Rising from his kneeled position, Ghirahim crossed his arms, deciding what to do.

_Humans are so fragile._

* * *

><p>Zelda warily stared at the woman before her. She awkwardly pulled her dress back down, wincing as her fingers grazed her ankle. The woman had scrutinized every inch of her body, appearing to take in everything she saw. Zelda didn't know who or what this woman was, but she hadn't killed her yet, so that was a good sign.<p>

Zelda felt a poke in her back and looked down to see the tiny forest creature, peering up from behind her arm.

"Go on, shoo. Go away," Zelda tried to usher the small squeaking thing away, but it refused to move.

It trilled at her, before finding the pocket on the left side of her gown and burrowing its' way in there. Zelda was just about to scoop him out, when Woman whipped around to Zelda.

A firm expression on her face, she reached out and gripped Zelda's forearm, yanking her to a standing position. Zelda cried out in pain as her ankle felt the sudden weight. Woman threw Zelda over her shoulder with ease.

Zelda kicked and wriggled, straining to get out of the tight grasp. She yelled loudly, hoping someone, anyone, would hear her.

She was being kidnapped!

* * *

><p>"Link, stop! Listen to me-" Pipit pounded on his friend's door, till his hands began to ache. "Link, you have got to listen to me! You can't go to the Surface! Do you hear me-?"<p>

Link had been hysterical when his loftwing had landed on Skyloft. The entire town saw what happened. They saw poor Zelda ripped from her loftwing and fall from the sky into the clouds below. It took four grown men to hold Link back.

Now, Link was determined to go to the Surface to save Zelda. Pipit had tried to talk to some sense into his devastated friend, but it was useless; he was hell-bent. No one had ever been to the Surface, and lived to tell the tale. It was a land of fierce beasts and fire, nothing good lived there.

The door swung open, Link had donned a uniform of rustic green, nothing that Pipt had ever seen before. Link's reddened eyes held fiery resolve as he pushed past his friend, down the hallway. Pipt ran after him, trying to convince his friend that it was a fool's errand. Link said nothing, but went faster. Pipt tried frantically to think of something to do.

In one last attempt, he stepped in front of Link, and clasped his arms in front of his friend's shoulders. Link tried to pull away, but Pipit gripped tighter.

"Pipit, let me go! I have to go- Zelda's in danger- she- Pipit!" Link's fragmented sentences only made Pipit get closer.

"Link, I know you care about Zelda. I do too!" Pipit's aqua eyes glared into Link's, "Link, she is gone!"

Pipit immediately regretted what he said, and softened his hold on Link. Link just stared at Pipit, the anger draining slowly from his eyes. Pipit quietly repeated, "She's gone…"

Pipit released his friend and took a few steps back, giving Link some space. Link, heaved softly, eyes searching the ground. His hands clenched and released repeatedly. Link's eyes glazed over with glossy tears, threatening to spill over the edge. His eyes closed, as his mouth tightened. His shoulders slumped.

Link stumbled, falling to his knees, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he cried.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim stretched out his hand, summoning forth a gaping, black portal. The girl had ceased her kicking and screaming long ago. She had probably passed out from the amount of pain and shock she had suffered. Ghirahim scoffed at her weak tolerance.<p>

Stepping into the rip in reality, he entered into his own realm of creation. He closed it behind him, before shifting the girl's weight to his other shoulder. He approached his castle of white marble quickly, eager to finally put the girl down somewhere and be rid of her for a moment. Her sweat mixed with dirt and blood was beginning to reek.

He ignored the looks of his servants and sent a sharp glare at one who dared to whisper. They silenced immediately. He had few inhabitants in his realm. None of them were there naturally, only by his will. They were betrayers, liars, traitors, deserters, and mutineers. All kinds of dastardly criminals lived in his realm. However, he only allowed the ones that he could profit from; whether it be their powers, intelligence, brute strength, anything that piqued his interest.

Finally opening one door, he went over to a plain bed and tossed her on it. She landed quite awkwardly, her face in the pillows. He crossed his arms.

"Goodness, what happened to her?" A soft alto cried from the doorway.

Ghirahim inwardly groaned.

"She had a rather hard time coming to the Surface," Ghirahim reached up, rubbing his eyes. "I thought she would have been somewhat sturdier. She is the incarnate of _Her_ afterall," Ghirahim bitterly spat out the last bit. He hated it when the Goddess was brought up.

The tall woman entered the room, her black gown swishing slightly against the cold, marble floor. She was almost as tall as Ghirahim. She hesitantly approached the slumbering blonde, who laid sprawled out on the bed. Ghirahim absently mused at how starkly the two women's looks contrasted between each other.

"Midna," Ghirahim finally said, "take care of her. Make sure she doesn't…-" he shrugged. "-die, or anything. Let me know the minute she comes to."

With that, Ghirahim turned on his heel and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo :D watcha think? is it ok for a second chapter? I brought Midna from Twilight princess innnnnnnnnnnn 3 Yeah it's getting very AU XD hah<strong>

**Please leave a review! ;3 ya get cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hesitation and Realization

**_Hi! Oh wow, this chapter was difficult to write, I have had no break since school started! I wrote this entirely at school, so it might not be that great! GAWD, I am so sleepy right now, so I'm cramming my face with candy to get the energy to try to proof read this chapter Dx _**

**_I OWN NOTHING! Nothing except...my cat, and a few old records ;w;_**

* * *

><p><em>Blue skies. Lush grass. A soft breeze rustling the trees. Zelda lay sprawled out on her back, basking in the warm sun, enjoying the beauty around her. Her golden hair blew around her face, tickling her delicate skin. Her sapphire eyes were closed, and a soft smile adorned her full, pink lips. She was relaxed, truly without a care. She heard footsteps approaching, and calmly turned to see who it was. <em>

_Link!_

_She smiled up at him sweetly, as he came to rest beside her in the clearing. He stretched out his legs, and looked up at the sky, sunlight illuminating his handsome features. She couldn't help but stare at how much he blended into the golden warmth of the light around him. He then peered at her with the same old, cheeky grin on his face._

_He reached down and plucked a small, white flower from the meadow. Blushing slightly, he leaned forward, gently tucking it behind Zelda's ear. Link didn't remove himself from her proximity, however. Instead, his hand trailed down from her ear to caress her cheek tenderly. She could barely feel it, it was so gentle. She sighed quietly, leaning into his hand, closing her eyes._

_Then, she felt cold. So incredibly cold, colder than she had ever been in her life. Her brow furrowed slightly, but Link pulled her close into an embrace. She instantly felt better, as Link's strong arms wrapped around her, squeezing her to him. _

_The cold didn't go away. It got worse._

_Link's grip on her tightened uncomfortably. She made a small noise, but he didn't let up. His arms contracted, crushing Zelda's narrow shoulders and her face was being smothered in his chest. She cried out, trying to pry herself from his death grip. He was too strong. _

_Link's body grew cold, freezing. It seared the skin of Zelda's cheek and fingertips. His arms pressed unbearably tight on Zelda's back until she swore her spine was going to shatter. Tears spilled out of her eyes at the pain. Why would Link do this?_

_She craned her neck back, feeling her bones splinter, as she searched for Link's face. The only thing that met her gaze were a pair of onyx eyes. She couldn't scream. She could only stare. The paralyzed girl gaped in horror as Link twisted and morphed into a shapeless mass, still retaining its' evil clutch on her crippled body. The eyes bored deep into hers, containing such malice, such hatred. She couldn't stand it any longer. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut, as she sobbed in despair and agony. Her body was broken. She couldn't fight. _

_She was afraid. _

_"__The Goddess…..is mine."_

Zelda awoke with a sudden jolt, sweat covering her entire body, making her tattered clothes cling to her. Her hair stuck to her face and neck. She quickly sat up, but let out a hiss of pain as she clutched her head. Settling for leaning back against a pillow, she bewilderingly looked at her surroundings.

She was in a small room with stark white walls, and a white marble floor. Scrubbed clean and polished, there was not a single piece of furniture in sight, save for the bed she was currently in. She looked down and saw she had been tucked in. Zelda threw back the covers, scrambling against the edge of the bed against the wall. Her chest heaved as panic set in.

She had to get out of there.

She stuck out a timid foot and touched the freezing floor. Seemed real enough. She hastily got on her feet, and was about to make her to the single door. Her head spun, and she leaned against the wall for support. The blonde let out ragged breaths, as she felt her way to the door. Her knee gave away and she crumpled to the floor. She groaned quietly as her hands went to her temples.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Zelda could only make out the blurry outline of a figure approaching her hurriedly. She looked up through squinted eyes, as the woman knelt down beside her. Zelda's vision began to focus, and she saw before her the strangest woman she has ever seen.

"What are you doing out of bed, hm? Oh dammit, that cut opened up again!" The woman reached out to touch Zelda's head, but paused, thinking better of it.

Zelda winced at the woman's foul language, but was too preoccupied with pain to think anything of it. The woman took Zelda's forearm, guiding her gently back to the bed. Zelda slumped into it, hands still at her head. The woman retreated and quickly returned with a small tray. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be medical supplies.

"Sit up for me." The woman's firm tone left little to argue with.

Zelda hesitantly did as she was told, careful not to get too close. Questions whirled through her mind. Who was this strange-looking woman? Was she dangerous? Was she going to to hurt her? Should she ask where she was? Should she stay silent?

The older woman seemed to sense Zelda's apprehension and politely smiled.

"You are safe, don't worry. My name is Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm. I am here as a servant to Lord Ghirahim temporarily." Her voice seemed to tighten at the end.

"W-who is Lord Ghirahim?"

"He was the one who brought you here! You are to be at his service, and do what he requires of you." Midna picked up some small vials of clear liquid and a cotton ball.

"I-...I don't understand. Who are you? What am I doing here? What do you want? Please I want to go home!" Zelad felt a prick of tears in her eyes.

Midna sternly looked at Zelda, and added: "No tears please. It's wasted here. No harm will come to you, I can promise you that much. Alright? So be still; this might sting a bit."

Zelda hastily blinked away the moisture and looked down at her folded, sweaty hands. She recoiled at the sting of an antiseptic on her cut. It was over fast, and Midna reached for some other materials.

Zelda took in the appearance of the woman before her in awe. She was quite unusual-looking but certainly attractive. Midna had pale blue skin that contrasted sharply with her flaming hair. Her hands were graceful and decorated with rings and finished off with black nails. She had brilliant green tattoos that gave her skin a somewhat ethereal glow. Her dark crimson eyes completed with long black lashes gazed down, concentrating on her work. Her garment was black and very revealing. A high slit on the legs, and a plunging neckline left little to the imagination.

"There! All done with those, now let's see that ankle."

Midna lifted Zelda's skirt slightly and frowned. Taking a roll of gauze, she began the task of wrapping it around her foot carefully, and Zelda tried her best not to make a sound. Midna moved swiftly, and when she was done, she rose, standing regally. _Maybe she really is a princess…_

"W-who was that woman who brought me here?" Zelda asked nervously, refusing to meet the gaze of the taller woman.

Midna paused.

"Woman?"

"Yes! The tall woman dressed in white. She had a red cape on. S-she took me here, I think. S-she was quite pretty…," Zelda trailed off. She knew she was rambling.

Midna just stared at her for a moment, as realization dawned in her eyes. Then, she did something Zelda did not expect. At all.

She _laughed. _A heartfelt laugh, though innocent in nature, it sounded somewhat like a girlish cackle. Not unpleasant, but certainly unique. Zelda jumped and backed away slightly, bewildered by the woman's reaction. Midna finally managed to compose herself as she wiped a tear from her eye, leaving a cheeky grin on her face. Zelda noticed a fang in that smile. She stiffened.

"Oh, that was- oh nevermind! Oh wow, that was brilliant. I like you," Midna chirped cheerfully. "Right, you must come with me right now. Can you walk-? On second thought, you wait right here in bed, I shall return shortly."

With that, Midna darted out the door, closing it behind her, leaving Zelda alone.

Zelda awkwardly settled onto the bed, and raised her leg to admire her newly-wrapped ankle. It was carefully and neatly swathed in thin gauze. She tried to wiggle her toes. Mistake. Her fingers gripped the blanket tightly and grimaced. With a defeated sigh, she fell back on the pillow, staring at the impossibly tall ceiling.

* * *

><p>As suddenly as Midna had disappeared, she reappeared again, stepping through the door. Zelda propped herself on her elbows, and offered a small smile at the familiar face. Midna did not give one in return. Instead, she looked only at the ground, her hands folded in front of her. A slim, tall figure entered behind Midna swiftly.<p>

Zelda trembled. The room instantly felt colder.

Zelda immediately recognized the frigid character by the white hair. _Is this...Ghirahim? _Zelda quickly fumbled to sit up properly. The person just stood there, arms crossed, black eyes boring into hers. She awkwardly met his gaze, before looking away. There was silence for a few minutes, as he studied studied Zelda. She felt like a specimen being scrutinized.

Finally, Ghirahim spoke.

"Hn, nothing special, really."

Zelda's eyes narrowed in confusion under the veil of her hair. _Excuse me?_

Ghirahim took a few steps closer, gliding across the floor smoothly, regarding her with vague contempt. Zelda kept her head down, as he examined her. He frowned slightly, taking in her appearance. Zelda awkwardly raised her shoulders, her head tucking into her body. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

Ghirahim then paused, stepping right in front of her. He stretched out his pale hand, moving away some of the hair from her face. Not in a tender way, but merely because it blocked his view. She jerked, backing away from his hand, her hair sliding from his fingers. His lip twitched into an obvious frown.

He grabbed hold of her chin, yanking her face to look back at him. Tilting her head back painfully, his pale face was mere inches from hers. His midnight eyes looked into her frightened blue ones, searching for something. Zelda flinched at the iciness of his grip, but dared not move. She frantically looked at his pallid face, flushed and tears threatening to pour over. His gaze hardened, and he pulled his hand away, letting Zelda almost stumble out of her bed from the loss of support. She had been leaning on him quite heavily.

"There is nothing of her in you. Not a trace." He moved some hair from over his eye. "How disappointing." He murmured more to himself.

Zelda clutched at her dress with sweaty fingers, trying to understand what just happened. Ghirahim crossed his arms again, before leaning his head slightly to the side. There was a momentary pause. She opened her mouth to say something, when he interrupted her.

"Alright, so let's get straight to point. You are the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, I'm sure you are aware of this. I won't reveal too many details to you right now, however, you are going to be of great service. Your power is going to aid me, understood?" Ghirahim casually stated, as he inspected his nails.

Zelda stuttered for a few seconds, struggling to find the right thing to say. Shakily, she answered:

"I….I, uhm...Listen, uhm…..I am sorry, but I think you are mistaken. I mean, I'm not even supposed to be here, I'm from Skyloft, you see, and I, uhm….I appreciate,...Midna helping me and you too! B-but, I would like to go home now….I'm sorry I can't-" She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

Clearly, he wasn't interested in her argument.

"Stop talking, your voice is annoying," He pinched the bridge of his nose, apparently tired of having this conversation. "You are not to cause problems for me during the short time you stay here. Your current state forces me to delay my plans. Just stay out of the way, I am never in the mood to deal with a whiny human girl. If there is anything you need, Midna will see that you get it." He turned, his burgundy cape flowing behind him, apparently ending the brief meeting.

Zelda instinctively rose from her seated position, hobbling after him. "Wai-wait! Please, please you have to help me….Please let me go home-"

She reached out to touch his shoulder.

He whirled around sharply, startling her. She let out a small shriek as she toppled backwards, landing clumsily on her rear end. Midna's crimson eyes widened in concern, and she moved to rush to the blonde's side, but she stopped herself. She glanced worriedly at Ghirahim, but he ignored her.

Zelda looked up at the emotionless man through watering eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"Stop that at once." Ghirahim glared at the child before him, disgusted with her.

This only made Zelda cry harder.

He nodded to Midna, just before stepping out the door.

"Get her in a bath, she reeks."

* * *

><p>"I told you, not to cry ever." Midna's worried tone called to Zelda through the door. "He hates anything like that; he's very hostile, you know."<p>

Zelda didn't answer Midna's comment, but instead splashed some water over her shoulders. It had been over an hour since her introduction to Ghirahim. Zelda replayed the meeting over again in her mind. She frowned. _Who does he think he is, speaking to me like that! He doesn't even know me! If he would just calmly explain to me what is happening and what he wants, he didn't have to be so...so…!_ Zelda bitterly scrubbed at her skin till it turned bright pink.

She sighed, giving her arm a break from her harsh treatment, as she settled deeper in the lukewarm water around her. The bath had been lukewarm when she first got in, it hadn't changed. Tucking her knees up to her chin, she rested her weary head on them, and contemplated. _What is exactly going on here? _She closed her eyes. No matter how angry or hurt Zelda was, it was not in her nature to hold a grudge.

_Maybe….maybe, I'll try to talk to him again. I'll be extra polite, and smile. Maybe he was just in a bad mood. I mean, after all this could be just one huge misunderstanding...I don't know how I could be of any use to him...Maybe, if I asked him nicely, he might let me go home-_

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Can you get out now? I have some clothes for you to wear."

Zelda obliged, rising from the murky water, slightly disappointed to have the few moments of seclusion taken from her. As she dried herself off, she reached and unlocked the bathroom door. Midna walked in with a large stack of clothes in her hands and set them down on the counter. Zelda was unaccustomed to having someone else in the same room with her, as she awkwardly tried to cover herself with the flimsy towel.

Midna paid her no mind, and busied herself with spreading out the different garments. Holding up a black dress, she frowned, murmuring that it was too big.

"Why are you so small? I swear."

Finally, Midna decided on a silken black robe that might fit Zelda. Zelda slid her arms in the sleeves, unused to the silken fabric, but enjoying it thoroughly. Zelda fumbled with the tie, and kept pulling at the sleeves, as they slid off her small shoulders. Midna took a step back, and frowned, chewing on her thumb.

"Oh, what are we going to do? I refuse to let you wear the ratty thing, but my stuff is too big!"

Zelda shuffled her feet against the freezing floor, and slowly raised her eyes up with slight difficulty to face the tall woman. Midna, even in her frustrated state, stood imposing and regal.

"Midna….uhm...are you really a princess?" Zelda couldn't help but ask.

Midna paused in collecting her other garments, not meeting Zelda's eyes.

"...Yes," came her eventual reply.

Zelda's curiosity piqued.

"Then….why are you taking care of me? Shouldn't a servant..or something be helping me? I mean, I appreciate this! But...it seems rather...odd being waited on. I mean, I'd rather go home…..but since you're a princess, shouldn't Ghirahim be doing these things?" She shuttered at the thought of that horrid man helping her dress.

Midna took a deep breath, and turned slightly to face the questioning blonde. Zelda froze when she saw the morbid expression. In Midna's eyes, there was such grief. Sadness, and isolation. Zelda felt suddenly racked with guilt, as she looked away.

"I'm sorry…," she murmured.

Midna let out a small, melancholy chuckle, and resumed to folding her clothes.

"No, don't be. It's only fair you have a lot of questions…I am a true princess and in my realm, I would not be serving anyone. It would be unheard of for someone of my status. However, here…," she paused, motioning about, "Here,...I'm a nobody. I have great powers, but I cannot use them without _his_ permission."

Zelda knew she was talking about Ghirahim.

Midna exhaled deeply and left the small bathroom, and Zelda trailed behind. She felt awful for asking such painful questions, but her selfish side wanted to know who, or _what_, exactly Ghirahim was. Zelda perched on her bed, before fixing her sleeve again. Midna leaned against the all, a far-off look glazing over her eyes.

"I…...I was summoned here by Ghirahim to do his bidding. I cannot leave here without his consent. He is a very powerful man, more powerful than me...And he is-...different."

Midna glanced over at Zelda with a look devoid of warmth.

"Ghirahim entrusted your safekeeping with me. It is my duty to keep you alive. So,...please don't argue with him. You will be out of here shortly."

Midna then walked out of the room, leaving Zelda alone once more.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim sat slumped in his throne, a goblet of wine encased lazily in his hand. He had spent the entire afternoon agitated. Of course, that girl got hurt. Falling thousands of feet might do that to a person. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back.<p>

_Dammit._

He took a sip of the bitter drink, hoping that the alcohol would sooth his irritated nerves. It didn't. It would take the girl at least two weeks to heal completely. That meant his master would have to wait two weeks. The resurrection ritual wouldn't work unless she was completely prepared, no abrasions anywhere.

He mused at the idea of hurting her some more. After all, she was injured, what would a few more broken ribs matter? He chuckled softly to himself, indulging in the vivid images of her blood covering his hands. He shivered with delight. Maybe, if she wasn't completely dissolved when she resurrected Demise, his master might reward him that honor.

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He opened one eye, seeing who entered. It was Midna.

"Well?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"She is doing fine, she will heal in a little bit….Then you can go ahead with your plans." She stated calmly.

"Excellent." He nodded, pleased with the answer.

Taking another sip of his wine, he glanced over at the blue woman. She stood solemnly, refusing to meet his gaze. He grinned darkly.

Rising from his throne, he sauntered down the steps, towards her. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through her fiery hair, allowing his fingertips to graze her shoulder. She didn't tense up like she used to, but he saw her brow furrow slightly. He smirked.

Now, Ghirahim might be strange and cruel, but he was a man. Did he find Midna attractive? No. Yes, she was considered beautiful by human standards, but it was not something he cared to notice. She was a woman, and she happened to be around. Besides, since he was often irritated, he needed some avenue to take his aggression out on. She bore some scars on her back inflicted by him.

Even the most proud spirit could be broken down eventually. It was entertaining, often humorous at first, watching her flinch and shriek at his advances. It took thirteen days to get her into his bed. When he took her that first night, she moaned like a ravenous whore. With every other encounter after that however, his enthusiasm deteriorated and her libido increased. Eventually, he lost interest all together. He only came to her now, when he had nothing else better to do.

She loved, no _worshiped_ their late night encounters, though she would die before she admitted it.

He scoffed. All women are alike.

"Come to my chambers in seven minutes."

He could do with a distraction, no matter how mediocre it might be.

* * *

><p><strong>MAH GOD, this chapter was awful. *tucks face in turtleneck, hiding from the world* People, I am so terribly sorry for this! I was struggling to write this one, and I wrote it all during a boring psychology exam. So, I had a jar of nutella and had Rammstein's 'Amerika' on repeat, and decided to go ahead and do this! I am ashamed Dx I SWEAR the next chapter will be a LOT better, I already have some really good ideas about how to develop the story from here on out!<strong>

**Stay tuned! :D **

**-Shrooms**


	4. Chapter 4: Harlot

**UUUUGHHH! I GREATLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE HORRIBLE DELAY! School has been kicking my ass, and I have had absolutely no time to write this! Please forgive me! Also, I wrote this at 3 in the morning, so there might be several grammar mistakes! **

**But I hope this was worth the wait c: and I already have some great ideas for the next chapter, don't worry! ;D Link'll come back and also I've got some new characters to introduce! **

**ok, so APPARENTLY, according to google word corrector (or whatever) TARTES is not a word Dx **

**Enjoy, lovelies!**

**I own nothing except lint.**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His arms were folded behind his head, and the thin blankets were draped lazily across his torso. His white hair was mussed, hanging slightly in his eyes. His expression was empty, completely apathetic.<p>

The thick curtain blocked much of the light pouring in from his window, but a persistent sliver still managed to worm its' way in, landing right in Ghirahim's eyes. He squinted.

With a slight sigh, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck before running his fingers through silken strands in an attempt to get it out of his face. He glanced over at the slumbering woman to his right.

"Get up."

As he rose from the bed, Midna stirred slightly, her fiery hair splayed out all over the pillows. Opening her deep crimson eyes, she blinked a few times and yawned widely, her fangs glinting brightly in the light. She turned her attention to Ghirahim, offering a slight smile.

His black orbs just stared blankly back at her.

Turning away, he walked into the bathroom, towards the marble tub. He pulled a switch and water began to gush forth, steam already beginning to cloud the air. He wanted to get all traces or her off of him, he reeked of perfume and womanly liquids.

"I told you to be out of my room whenever I was done." Ghirahim called out, reaching for a black towel.

Midna was in the process of running her fingers through her hair when she paused.

"I...I thought….It was cold, and I thought you wouldn't mind if I stayed just once." Midna propped herself up on your elbows, the purple sheets falling away to reveal her full breasts.

Ghirahim stepped out to lean against the door frame as he eyed her chest for a moment, taking in their large shape and dark purple nipples. He could already see the bruises beginning to form.

"Don't do it again."

With that, he shut the door of the bathroom, dismissing the princess.

Midna sat there for a moment in silence.

She slowly slid out from the large bed, and walked over to the corner, where her black dress had been thrown carelessly the night before. With a shaky hand, she reached for it, sliding around her shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Her hair was in wild array, makeup smeared all over her greasy face. Large bruises decorated her neck and chest as well as her arms and probably her thighs. Parting the fabric of her dress, she noticed deep scratches on her hips from where he had held her in place. Her face had been crammed into the pillows.

He never really wanted to see her face. It didn't matter to him.

Midna tentatively touched her swollen lips before taking a shaky breath, wrapping the garment tightly around her body.

He never kissed her.

Oh, he did other things with her mouth; sometimes she would have to pleasure him for hours before he would be satisfied. The way he held her head down, sometimes she thought she would pass out. Midna massaged her arms, trying loosen some of the tensed muscles.

He never did anything to pleasure her. From the very beginning, he did no such thing. He never said anything during sex, unless it was a command. He never ran his fingers softly along her body or cuddled her afterwards. He never even _kissed_ her.

Midna hastily rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She didn't allow herself to cry. She had long stopped trying to understand Ghirahim's motives. She merely did what he asked without question, whatever foul debauchery it was.

_Disgusting. Dirty. Dishonorable._

Midna bit her trembling lower lip, looking away from the mirror, her head low.

Her people would be ashamed of her.

* * *

><p>Zelda awoke yet again to the stark whiteness of her cell. She had had a fitfull night of sleep, waking every hour or so. At least, she thought it was night; it was impossible to tell, for there were no windows in her room to see outside and no clock to tell the time.<p>

Zelda tucked herself tighter against the thin blanket that served as her only protection from the frigid air. _How could anyone stand it so cold?_ She closed her blue eyes tightly, hoping to squeeze in a few more minutes of sleep, of peace.

She groaned, it was no use, she was already awake. Rubbing the bleariness from her eyes, she sat up, wincing at her sore muscles. She glanced down at her wrapped ankle, and tipped her head. It was _purple._

Biting her lip, she tried testing out her injured foot by wiggling her toes.

Mistake.

A muffled cry bubbled forth from her lips before it was trapped with her teeth. Her tiny hands gripping tightly at the blankets, and she sat very still for a few moments as the pain began to subside.

_That's gonna take at least a week to heal...Am I gonna have to stay here a week?_

Then, something caught her eye.

On the floor near the door, there was a tray though it was too far for Zelda to fully see what was on it. Taking a deep breath, she rose, supporting herself on the bed, before limping a few feet to the tray.

Kneeling down, she saw that it was a small dish of brownish-tan soup with a glass of what appeared to be water. The "soup" wasn't even hot. Zelda wrinkled her nose. Taking the bowl in her tiny hands, she held it up to her face, sniffing. It had no smell. Zelda warily eyed the sludge, trying to guess what it was.

Sticking out a finger, she dipped it in the liquid, watching as it clumped on her pinky. She grimaced. Sticking out her tongue, she tasted it just barely.

"Mm...it's not so-PLLLEGH!"

She spat out the vile substance, dropping the bowl carelessly back unto the tray. She slung the disgusting greasy food from her finger, and it splattered against the wall, sticking. She reached for the glass, but stopped herself. _How do I know if that's water?_ Her hand retreated as she stood unsteadily.

Where was Midna?

Zelda blinked. Twice. An idea came to her.

She glanced around; her room was empty. Her jaw clenched, as she rubbed her hands together. Reaching out a shaky hand, she tried to doorknob. The door opened. Zelda gulped deeply, her brows furrowing tightly together.

She half-expected an alarm to go off.

Nothing.

Cracking open the door only slightly, she peered out in a hallway. Unable to hear or see anyone, she opened the door a little bit more, sticking her blonde head out of the door. Looking from the left to the right and back to the left, she took a hesitant step forward.

The hallway was considerably warmer than her room, but not enough to be considered comfortable. Stretching impossibly long both ways, the hallway was entirely empty.

She needed to get out of here. She needed to get back to Skyloft. She could figure out how to do that later; right now, she just needed to get out of _here_.

She warily took a few steps to the right, her hand feeling along the wall to help stabilize her. Her bare feet made no noise as she hobbled along, she was thankful for that. She wanted to slip out unseen.

_How long have I been gone? Nobody is in the hallway right? Is anyone looking for me? I'm sure they are...Is Link? Oh Goddess, Link! Is he alright? I want to go home...I want pumpkin soup._

So lost in her thoughts, Zelda almost rammed into the wall before she realized she had to turn a corner. Glancing around, she decided on the left. She was only a few steps in when-

_Jingle, Jingle._

Zelda paused, looking around.

_Did I just hear something?_

She waited a few moments, and did not hear anything more. Zelda was wary however. Just to be safe, Zelda turned and went to other way, glancing over her shoulder.

Zelda winced at her ankle as it was beginning to twinge from the constant pressure of walking. Zelda decided to rest a minute, leaning heavily on the wall as she looked around. The hallway looked similar to her room, except that a bright red carpet spanned the length of the wall way. It was quite eerie against the stark whiteness of the walls.

_Jingle, Jingle._

Zelda froze. She definitely heard something that time.

Her head whipped around, as she felt her palms began to break out in a cold sweat. Her mouth dried up. She couldn't see anyone. That made her even more nervous.

"H-hello?"

Silence.

She hastily got up and looked around one more time. _Get a grip, girl...You are just scared._ Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from walking just a bit faster than she did last time.

_Jingle, Jingle. _

It sounded closer.

Zelda walked quicker.

_JIngle, Jingle._

Zelda ran.

She desperately stumbled along, as fast as her injured ankle would allow. She didn't really even feel the pain, all she felt was sheer panic. She whipped around corners, almost sliding into the wall as she raced.

Her blue eyes were wide in terror, as her blonde hair fell in her eyes. Her pale face was flushed as sweat broke out on her body, making her robe stick to her.

Jingle, Jingle.

"Go away!" Zelda cried hoarsely as she ran, her head glancing over her shoulder.

Distracted, her feet lost grip, and she stumbled. Her chin hit painfully on the ground, her hands stretching in front of her. Tears streamed from her eyes, as she rolled over onto her back, her hands clenching into fists.

"Don't hurt me, please! I want to go home, I want to-!"

"What are you screaming about?"

Zelda snapped her head up.

It was Ghirahim.

Zelda hastily sat back, her clammy fingers raking her fingers through her frizzy hair, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"I...I-"

"What are you doing out of your room?" Ghirahim's lips curled into a slight frown.

"I-I...I got scared.." Zelda stared dumbly at the pale man, not able to find the words. Her mind was mush.

Ghirahim tsked. Reaching forward, he grabbed the girl roughly by the arm, yanking her to her feet. Zelda stumbled forward, unable to find her balance.

She fell against Ghirahim's body, her head barely coming up to his chest. Zelda froze.

He felt like death.

"_The Goddess...is mine."_

A sudden jolt of pain pierced her head, knocking the breath right out of her, causing Zelda's legs to buckle. Zelda felt as though the very skin of her skull was splitting to reveal the bare brain underneath. The pain was so intense, the only thought she had was how it was possible to endure such torment.

As suddenly as it came, the agony disappeared, as though it was merely a figment of her imagination.

Her blue eyes frantically looked up at the pale man's, searching to see if he experienced the same.

Ghirahim simply stared back at the girl, expression unreadable. Zelda noticed he had not released his grip on her arm, his cold fingers felt strange against the warmth of her flesh.

Zelda jerked back, wrenching herself from the icy hand. She suddenly felt a vile tremble run down her spine, coursing violently through her veins, A trembling hand rose to her mouth, as her blue eyes stared back.

"I- I'm sorry…,-" Zelda was extremely uncomfortable.

Ghirahim just merely stood there.

"Midna will take you back to your room. Don't leave there again."

With that, Ghirahim turned and left the girl and vanished behind a corner.

Zelda was unable to find her voice. Stepping warily after him, she was about to follow-

"Zelda! What is wrong, what are you doing out here?!" Midna rushed from behind a corner, her dress held in her hands as she hurried towards the young girl.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim sat at his chair, hand cupping his chin. He had no interest in the vast expanse of food before him. He never ate to satisfy, only to occupy his time. Today, however, his mind was elsewhere.<p>

He had taken another shower. That girl touched him. His lip twitched. She _touched_ him.

He noticed her pale face scrunch up, as her legs failed her. She weighed nothing, as she used his forearms for support. He was about to ask what was wrong, when she violently flung herself from his grasp.

His fingers tapped on the table absently. He wasn't agitated or angry or irritated. Only...Only...He couldn't find a word. A strange feeling...Ghirahim sighed deeply.

It bothered him.

Her skin felt warm and soft under his fingertips. When she was flush against his chest, he felt strange. He shuddered.

She felt….alive. That's what it was. So pink and fresh, something quite different than what he was used to. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage that was him. She fluttered against the bars, but he knew….she could not go anywhere.

He groaned inwardly, leaning his head back, his fingers curling slightly.

He imagined what it would be like to break her spine. To crush her back under his hands, to watch the blood drip from her mouth as her hands desperately clawed at his arms, leaving scratches on his arm. _As if she could harm me…_

His brow furrowed.

Her head under the grip of his hand, his palm pressed against her face, her nose, her eyes, her lips. He would watch as her lips parted to scream…

He imagined her naked skin under his hands, as he squeezed the life right out of her. Her slender neck in his hands as her eyes would roll back, her lips parted in a choked groan, as her hands gripped tightly at his arm. Her back arching as her life flickered on the edge of death and life.

How her creamy skin would be marred with bruises inflicted by him…All over her body; no flesh would be spared from his ravenous hunger for flesh. Her naked body stretched out on his bed, bound in chains, as he raked his nails along her torso. Her pink mouth would try to speak, but only groans would escape…

Maybe moans not of pain, but of-

"I have come to tell you about Zelda's progress."

Ghirahim was jerked from his reverie, eyes snapping open.

He quickly gazed over the Midna. She jumped at the intensity of his glare.

"I-I...I...Zelda….," Midna swallowed. "Zelda was frightened in the hallway, and now she is in her room,..." Midna trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Ghirahim slowly took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of the suddenly disgusting traces of his past thoughts.

"Bring her to me."

* * *

><p>Zelda sat stiffly on her bed, hands laid firmly in her lap. Midna had carefully re-wrapped her ankle and disappeared, saying that she would be back in a moment.<p>

Zelda twirled a strand of her in her fingers. She awkwardly looked at the door. Midna still hadn't returned.

She closed her eyes tightly, remembering their conversion from earlier.

"_Oh, I think that'll have to do; it'll heal in no time, if you give it rest! What in the world were you doing out of your room? Do you have any idea how dangerous that it?!" Midna fretted over Zelda's mottled black and purple ankle._

"_I..I….I wanted to go home." Zelda answered honestly, looking away._

_Midna paused, before offering Zelda a slight smile. _

"_I understand, dear. Everyone feels that way when they first get here...But I assure you, you won't be here long." Midna finished quietly, tying the bandage in a tight knot._

"_Why am I here?" Zelda's flatly asked, looking directly in Midna's eyes. _

"_I cannot tell you that. Not now…You must promise me that you will never leave this room again, understood?" _

"_But I just want to- Goodness! Where did you get those bruises?" _

_Midna hastily tighten the dress around her chest, covering what cleavage was showing._

"_It's nothing." _

"_...Did he do that to you?" Zelda's horrified expression turned to one of disgust and anger. "That vile-!"_

_Midna interrupted Zelda, waving her hands about. _

"_Hush! Don't talk like that! Ever! I am alright, it's nothing….I will be back."_

Zelda closed her eyes, imagining the ugly marks covering the redhead's body. _What happened to her?_

Suddenly the door swung open, and the said woman walked in, with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Oh Midna, I was beginning to-...What is it?" Zelda awkwardly rose, her ankle sticking out in front of her.

Midna stood like a statue near the door, unmoving. Her eyes stared vacantly at the floor, as she solemnly spoke.

"He wishes to see you."

Zelda's heart fell into the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Zelda stood in front of two huge doors at the end of a hallway. Midna had merely led her there without a word, and just vanished, leaving her to fend for herself. Zelda wiped her sweaty hands on her dress, before reaching for the brass doorknob.<p>

With a slight click, it swung open wide. Zelda looked through the doorway, and smelled it first. Delicious aromas met her, and her stomach rumbled in reply. Zelda took a few steps forward, her bare feet making small tapping sounds that echoed throughout the room.

Zelda approached a long table, filled with several foods, some familiar, some completely foreign. Her blue eyes scanned the dishes wildly, from steaming bowls of soup to plates over-flowing with breads and tartes. Tender meats, with glistening juices and spicy scents wafting towards her. Tall pitchers of wine were placed randomly about the table, and every dinnerware piece was made of the purest silver. Zelda's face was of pure delight and shock. She had never seen such a lavish table.

Overcome by instinct, she reached forward for a piece of over-ripened fruit drizzled with honey.

"I didn't say you could have that."

Zelda dropped the food with a splat on the table, honey still clinging to her fingers. Zelda quickly wiped it on her dress, whipping her head to where the voice came from.

Ghirahim slouched in an elaborately carved chair, hands folding under his chin, his white hair blocking one eye. He had been watching the whole time.

"How is your ankle?" He inquired, nodding to her injury.

"I-it's fine! I am completely fine, so I think I am able to go home now, thank you for your hospitality-" Zelda lied. She could barely walk.

Ghirahim's shadowy orbs narrowed.

Rising from his seat, he stepped towards her casually. Zelda tensed.

"You know why you're here, don't you?" Ghirahim picked a grape from the table.

"...-No."

Popping it in his mouth, he thought for a moment, thinking of the best way to approach this. He shrugged, better to tell it the way it was.

"You are the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia. I'm sure you have been aware of this. You and your pathetic human body can't fully use the power you have to its' true potential, but I can, and I fully intend to."

Zelda just stood there dumbly.

_What?_

"I-...I think you have the wrong person..I'm not…" Zelda quietly spoke out, unable to fully form a sentence.

Ghirahim cocked his head, puzzled slightly.

"I'd recognize you anywhere," He stated as though it were obvious, "How did you think you managed to fall to the surface without being splattered? Yes, I admit," He grimaced. "You received more damage than I would have liked, but nothing that can't be healed in a week or so."

"I don't understand…"

Ghirahim sighed, taking another stepped forward.

"Of course you don't. You see, I need you in perfect condition in order to serve me. You are going to resurrect my master, Demise. Understand?" Ghirahim sighed exasperatedly as though he was talking to a belligerent child.

Zelda brow furrowed.

"Demise?"

"Mhm." Ghirahim idly ran a hand through his hair. "Why am I bothering explaining this, I don't really care if you understand or not."

Zelda flinched at his harsh words, staring at the white man who stood only a few feet from her. _Demise? Who is that? With a name like that, he doesn't sound good...What is going on here?_

"And if I refuse?" Zelda hesitantly looked into Ghirahim's face.

His lip twitched upwards, a crooked grin forming on his pallid face. Zelda's blood chilled.

"As if you have a choice."

Zelda's face blanched as realization struck her.

"...So I am a prisoner here?" Zelda's quiet voice whispered.

Ghirahim tapped his chin before answering.

"...No, not exactly. I just don't want you to get in the way or kill yourself. You are to stay here until I say so. Then, you will do as I say and your duty will be accomplished."

Zelda's ears perked. "Then I can go home?"

Ghirahim paused for a moment, his eyes unreadable.

"...Yes," came his eventual reply.

Zelda inwardly leaped with joy. _Only a week of this then...it's not so bad. Then, I will go home, and never fly a Loftwing again!_

Zelda didn't notice that Ghirahim had been continuously approaching. Now he was right in front of her. Zelda blinked, and then gasped at his nearness. He just cocked his head yet again.

"Eat. I want you healthy." He motioned to the food beside him.

Zelda didn't move, suddenly unnerved at the proximity of this strange man.

Her stomach roared in its' desire to be fed. Zelda gave in. Her eyes left his and searched the table. Deciding on a honeyed mango, she picked it up, her eyes sliding to Ghirahim again. He merely stood there, one hand propping himself on the table, eyes staring at her disinterestedly. He just wanted to make sure she ate something.

She held the succulent fruit up to her mouth, as her lips grazed the honey of its' surface. With a satisfying squelch, she took a bite and marveled at the taste. It was splendid. Juices ran down her chin and neck, leaving sticky-sweetness all over her face.

She turned to offer a slight smile of approval to Ghirahim when she froze.

A strange look had appeared in Ghirahim's eyes.

Ghirahim blinked, and the emotion was gone. Zelda started, searching. Back to his cold, rigid self, Ghirahim turned and waved a hand, dismissing her. Zelda wondered if she had imagined the whole thing.

Ghirahim was about to exit through another pair of doors when Zelda suddenly blurted out, "Why is Midna hurt?" Ghirahim paused.

Zelda awkwardly shifted her weight and stared at Ghirahim's muscled back.

"I..I saw that Midna had bruise and scratches all over her back…I-," Zelda didn't really know why she brought it up, she just didn't want to be alone.

Ghirahim glanced over his shoulder at the puzzled blonde, and did something that made Zelda's skin crawl.

A long, slender tongue slide over his lips in a lewd gesture, as his eyes glinted dangerously. He left, closing the door behind him.

Zelda glanced at the food on the table, and looked away.

She had lost her appetite.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim walked down the hallway, a faint grin traced on his otherwise straight face. How he had adored that look of utter horror on that girl's face when realization struck her. She truly was an innocent creature. Oh, this was going to be interesting.<p>

"My lord, you have a visitor. Don't I even get a welcome?"

Ghirahim's content attitude whimpered out like a dying rat at the annoyingly whiny voice to his left.

"What an unpleasant surprise. What are you doing here uninvited, Zant?"

Zant stood alone, in a hallway, right beside Ghirahim's room.

"I was useful to you once! I've been here before, so I thought why not come over and see how things were going! Why don't you ever talk to me anymore, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed. He was not amused.

Zant noticed.

"Oh, alright! I came to see Midna."

"I told you to leave and never come back. You proved useless to me, and now you invade my castle?" Ghirahim was quickly growing tired of this.

"I know! I thought you would have noticed my presence, but apparently you must have been busy doing something else…," Ghirahim didn't appreciate the suggestive tone.

"Leave."

Ghirahim turned and entered his room, dismissing the helmet-clad man in the hallway.

Ghirahim sat in his chair, rubbing his temples to ward away the headache threatening to overpower him. His mind began to form in the shape of blonde hair-

_Knock, knock. _

"If you do not leave Zant, I will lock you in an alternate dimension, and I will do so with great pleasure."

"It's me, My Lord...May I please come in?"

"...Be quick about it, Midna."

The door opened, and a solemn Midna walked in, her long red hair flowing around her. A troubled look was embedded in her face.

"Zant is here, isn't he?"

Ghirahim merely closed his eyes, and resumed massaging his temples.

"Please...Please, get him to leave. Please?" Midna took a step forward, her voice cracking.

"Oh, he'll leave, I don't really feel like dealing with him right now though." _Or you._

"Please? I can't stand it, please-" Midna pleaded, her hands wringing under her chin.

A look from Ghirahim silenced her.

"Zant's only here to get what is his."

"I am not his, nor will I ever be!" Midna shouted with disgusted rage. Her cheeks flushed red.

Ghirahim eyed the struggling redhead and smirked darkly.

"That's right, I had you first."

He watched as Midna faltered, a wash of guilt overcame her features. Ghirahim merely closed his eyes again.

"He will be gone shortly. So, don't fret yourself over something that doesn't matter. He is your husband after all, so you're going to have to deal with him, sooner or later."

There was silence.

That ended that conversation.

"My Lord,...why did you lie to the girl? Saying she could go home…,"

Midna swallowed.

"You know it's a lie."

* * *

><p>A lone figure lurked in the corridor, standing just outside a door. It sat hunched over, knees bent, long arms awkwardly stretched out to the sides. Reaching up, his pulled the hatch, creaking open door.<p>

A stark sliver of light poured in from behind the creature, illuminating a slumbering shape in a bed. Blonde hair sliding off the pillow, as drool trickled slightly from her pink mouth.

The creature grinned wider.

It's visage resembled that of a hideous skull, demented and unnerving. It was impossible to tell if it was a mask or simply it's horrid face.

It's smile was stretched impossibly wide, as it's red eyes glinted excitedly in the light.

_Jingle, Jingle._

* * *

><p><strong>soooo? :D gosh, I am so sorry, this chapter was wild and probably confusing ;w; It took my forever and I typed half of it in one night! Dx so there are gaps and mistakes forgive meeeeeeeeeee. But all shall be revealed! :D<strong>

**Who do you think the creature is at the end of this chapter eh? :D take a guess!**

**Please review! :3**


End file.
